Never Again
by Sothe
Summary: Trent hurts Mikaela for breaking up with him...and Bumblebee kicks some anus!


**Never Again**

You guessed it I don't own any of this.

I figured Trent was still out there and I wanted to write a fic about it…also Bumblebee kicks anus and I wanted to write about that…

Also I don't own Dixie Chicks I only know the song because I hear it about 18 times a day at work (I work at a theatre so I get to see Transformers all I want for free :P only 2 times so far though) I also don't own any of the songs mentioned here.

It's been a few weeks since the whole incident involving…well there was a giant galactic war let's leave it at that. Sam and Mikaela were finally returning to school because their parents were forcing them to get back to normal lives. Bumblebee had stayed to be Sam's car (Sam could not be happier) Ratchet had gone and replaced an Ambulance for the local EMTs (they haven't caught on yet) Ironhide went with Lennox and were making great strides to the planets defenses, just in case there might be some other Decepticons still lurking out in space. And Optimus Prime usually worked with them but would frequently drive around just taking in the natural beauty of Earth. Bumblebee said it was because he was home sick.

"Of all the days we have to come back in my mother makes me come in on Friday. She couldn't just wait the weekend…" Sam sighed out to none in particular

"Sam you are not the only one here." Mikaela said back

"Yeah but still…" Sam trailed off as he pulled Bumblebee into the school parking lot. Driving up with the hottest girl in school who immediately took his arm after they got out of what was one of the best looking cars in the lot got them both several stairs and some whispers like "I bet his parents just won the lottery…" and "I wonder what drug he slipped her to make her act like this.."

"Sorry Bee you're going to have to stay here for the day are you ok with that? You could try and sneak off if you want" Sam whispered to the car.

The radio suddenly played a clip from a song by the Dixie Chicks "No it's all right yeah I'll be fine" Sure he could talk now but it was so much more fun to use the radio to communicate.

"Glad to hear it we will see you later" Sam replied

Several hours later…………………

"Ok well now we have a whole weekend to ourselves what do you want to do?" Mikaela asked Sam

"Hmm I don't know we coul-" Sam was suddenly cut off by a rather obnoxious just yelling

"Hey Babe"

"Great Trent is here want to try and make a break for Bumblebee?" asked Mikaela

"Nah lets humor him and see what he wants" Sam answered back

"Listen babe…"

"Don't call me that" Mikaela spat at him

"Whatever listen I hate the way we left things and I am willing to accept you trying to get back at me by dating this nobody but I just want me and you to talk. I'm throwing a party tonight my parents are out of town we can talk there…without him" Trent said motioning to Sam

"…I don't know what do you think Sam" Mikaela asked

"Well I don't like it but if it will get him off your back and he will finally leave us alone…just so long as he doesn't try anything funny. Call me when you're done I'll pick you up" Sam said reluctantly

"Ok come on Trent let's get this over with"

Sam was worried. It was 2:30 in the morning and he had not heard a thing from Mikaela.

"That's it I am going out to look for her" Sam said getting up from his computer chair.

He took one last look out his window only to see Mikaela running up his driveway looking rather distraught.

"I...is she…crying?" I

Sam got downstairs in time to meet her at the door. He immediately wrapped her in a hug trying to calm her down repeadiatly asking what was wrong.

Sam finally flicked on the porch light to see Mikaela with a black eye and a fattening lip.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sam yelled not noticing the yellow camero suddenly flicking on its light and listening in.

"H..he…di…didn't want..to…ta..talk sniff He didn't want to talk after I told him I wasn't with you to get back at him." She choked out between sobs. "After I said I would never want to be with him again he said I was never worth it anyway and actually hit me"

"I'll kill him" Sam Shouted

"No Sam real…" Mikaela was suddenly cut off by the loudest engine roar she had ever heard come out of Bumblebee as the yellow car peeled out of Sam's driveway.

"Wait Bee where are you going?" Sam yelled

The only thing he was met with was Bumblebee blasting 'I Hope you Die' by the Bloodhound Gang loud enough to wake half the city.

"I hope he isn't going to do something stupid" Sam said to a still shaking Mikaela.

Bumblebee drove faster than he thinks he ever has. Even with Megatron chasing him he couldn't have possible gone this fast. He knew where Trent lived. He was bored in the parking lot and looked up where most of the kids in the school lived on the internet deciding to look a little more on each every day to get to know what Sam deals with on a daily basis.

Arriving at Trent's house he honked his horn as loud as possible even though it probably wasn't necessary. Obviously from the trashed state of the yard Trent's party was over. Of course everyone had ditched out when the cops showed up leaving Trent to clean up.

"Well well well if it isn't Sam. Come to defend your slut of a girlfriend? Trent asked only seeing the car not that there wasn't a driver.

"Well are you getting out or are you just going to sit there like the loser you have always been and always will be?

Bumblebee spun around carving a huge rivet in his yard and, to the teen's surprise, started to transform.

"W...whoa wait a minute I crashed hours ago already…right?" Trent asked in disbelief as he was suddenly was face by a giant yellow robot.

Bumblebee immediately grabbed the teen, maybe a little too tight, and slammed him into the garage still keeping a tight grip and making a nice big dent in the garage door.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HURT MIKAELA ARN'T YOU!!!???" Bumblebee demanded for him to answer rather than asked

"M..m…m…m…maybe…w…w..what's i..it to you?" Trent barely managed to stumble out of his mouth because of the utter terror flowing through him.

"Listen and you listen GOOD!" Bumblebee told him

"Y…yes sir…."

"If you EVER and I mean EVER in ANY way shape or FORM harm Mikaela again I will NOT hesitate to KILL YOU IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY IMMAGINABLE!! You WILL ALSO give her a full apology and explain to EVERYONE what you did to her Monday at your schools lunch!" Bumblebee screamed at him optics narrowing with every word. Flashing a bright red as he finished.

"ARE WE CLEAR!?" Bumblebee asked squeezing a little tighter.

"I.I….I.."

"I SAID ARE WE CLEAR!?" Optics flashing red again.

"C..c..crystal…."

"Good" Bumblebee said calmly setting the ….slightly damp….teen down. "Oh and just to make sure we are clear…"

Bumblebee proceeded to pick up Trent's pride and joy, the very reason he got up in the morning. His Truck.

Aiming for the train yard where he had summoned the Autobots, Bumblebee threw the truck for an area his sensors told him was deserted. A quite crashing sound could be heard as the truck hit the ground.

"M…m…m..my truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!! Noo I put so much work into that!"

"That's I just a punishment for what you did today" Bumblebee stated as he transformed back into a car and screeched his wheels, leaving another rivet in the yard, and drove back to Sam's house.

"Don't forget what you are to do Monday!" Bumblebee said before he disappeared into the night.

That following Monday Sam and Mikaela pulled into the school parking lot. Right alongside of them pulled up Trent in a beaten up blue tempo. Probably an old junker he got from his parents because his truck was "stolen". Thankfully Mikaela's eye had already started to heal and she could cover the rest with make-up.

"Hey Trent" Sam spat at his direction oozing hatred "I think we need to have a little talk"

"Listen before we get into anything I am going to try and explain it all today during lunc-"

Bumblebee's engine suddenly roared startling the jock.

"I...I mean I WILL explain it all today during lunch! I will I will!!"

That day during lunch Trent's voice suddenly came over the Intercom. Trent explained everything he did and had, what seemed to be, a 10 minuet drawn out apology to Mikaela. Following with a brief apology to every girl he had dated and treated like dirt…just to make sure. Seeing this as a little suspicious that day after school Sam and Mikaela decided to ask Bee about it.

"So...uhh… Bee there was an interesting announcement at lunch today…" Sam said casually to his car.

"Oh you don't say what was it about?" Asked Bumblebee playing innocent

"Bee…where did you go Friday night after I got to Sam house?" Mikaela asked.

Bumblebee didn't respond he simply turned up the radio a little but more.

"BEE! Tell us." Shouted Sam

The radio turn down enough for Bumblebee to say "Don't worry just know that Trent will never bother you again."

"Uhh..well ok" Mikaela and Same decided to just leave it at that…for now, and just enjoyed the ride home together wondering what the robot they were currently inside did to the poor teen.

Well ok that's it for this story. What did you think? Again you can be honest I don't care. Also if you didn't get whey Trent was damp when Bumblebee put him down it's because he wet himself. I like BB he's my favorite bot so I wanted to write more about him.


End file.
